


The Wisdom tooth

by WATTPADKID



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATTPADKID/pseuds/WATTPADKID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye wakess up at 4 AM feeling a pain in his teeth and he doesn't like doctors so Connor has to drag him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisdom tooth

I woke up at 4 AM can't sleep my teeth are going crazy Connor said it was The Wisdom Tooth and you need to go to the doctor but to be honest I don't like Doctors especially Dentists they are creepy .

I slowly got out of the bed careful not to wake Connor up and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water Maybe Water will help . but it didn't it made it hurt more and more .

I decided to go back to our room and try to sleep and in the morning I would buy a pain relief or anything .

''where were you?'' asked Connor

''the Kitchen just getting some Water'' I said

''are you okay ?'' he asked

''no my teeth are killing me that's all''

''OH MY GOD lets go to the Dentist''

''babe it's 4 AM''

''I don't care all I care about is you 2 be safe''

''you know I don't like Dentists''

''so you rather die because of pain trust me tro you'll be okay''

''but I have to go to the studio in in four hours''

''just call Emma and tell her''

''okay but she's asleep now so I have to wait''

''I'll wait with you wanna watch the new EP from Royal Crush''

''you don't have to you need some sleep Con it's okay I already have to Edit my new Video''

''Fuck your new Video and it's okay sleep can wait''

''ugh Fine''

we watched two EP from Royal Crush that we missed and Connor said he would Edit my Video for me god he is the nicest man I'll ever meet

''I love you'' I said

''I love you too'' he said

 

Connor finished editing the video and it's now about 7 AM I made con some Coffee he Literally cannot start his day without it

''I'm just gonna get the Video up I guess'' I said

the WIFI was fast in our apt so the Video took about 30 Mins

''have you texted Emma yet'' Connor said out of no where

''shit no'' I texted he and told her and she said we can Cancel it

''she said you can Cancel'' I yell at Connor who was in the Bedroom getting ready .

my teeth hurt like crazy I can't take it any more .

''go get Dressed we are going to the Dentist Troye Boy'' said Connor who just Came out fully Dressed wearing black tight jeans and a dark blue T-Shirt

''ugh fine''

I Went to the room and got Dressed in the most random Thing I Found

didn't even bother to Fix my hair . and before I know it we were on the Road .

we arrived at the clinic Connor said that he took his off here so he Kinda trust that guy Right ?!

''hello Connor how have you bee?'' the Dr said

''I'm great thanks . but he is not'' Connor said pointing at me

''hey I'm Dr.Phil'' he introduce himself to me

''I'm Troye with an e at the end''

''okay Troye with an e what's your problem?'' he asked

''Wisdom Tooth''

and with that I was Literally having a surgery .

 

''okay we are home'' Connor said

''what home?''I asked

''our home Tro''

''I'm just gonna pass out right here'' yup I passed out on the sofa

 

Connor's POV

 

so Troye just passed out I carefully carried him to Bed and laid besides him to get some sleep myself I was so tired .

and before I know it I was Fast asleep .

 

(5 hours later)

''Troye Boy wake up'' I said shaking troye to wake him up so I could change pads as they become soaked with Blood 

''ugh leave me alone''

''no get up''

''I've to change your pads get up''

''I'm not on my Period''

I couldn't stop LOLING

''OH MY GOD TRO GET UP LIKE NOW''

''OKAY OKAY FINE''

he got up and I Changed his pads and used an ice pack on the side of his cheeks for about 2 hours gently rinse his Mouth with warm salt water several times a day to reduce swelling and relieve pain.

 

after a while he was all good and back to the old Troye my TROYE BOY .


End file.
